


Mind if I Move in Closer?

by SaphiralovesTolkien



Series: 25 Days Till Christmas Fanfiction Countdown [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Gen, Merlin is quite happy he spent Christmas Eve in the ER, spent in the ER, you find handsome men in the ER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiralovesTolkien/pseuds/SaphiralovesTolkien
Summary: Merlin is surprisingly glad that he ended up in the ER on Christmas Eve...he must remember to thank Gawain for getting in that bar fight.





	Mind if I Move in Closer?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20: Character A and Character B meet in the ER on Christmas Eve  
> Today's is pretty sort and tomorrow's will probably be short too.   
> Betaed by Grammarly.   
> I don't own anything obvious.  
> No OCs.  
> Enjoy!

> I wish I knew how (your eyes are like starlight now)  
> To break this spell (i'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)
> 
> I ought to say, no, no, no sir (mind if I move in closer?)  
> At least I'm gonna say that I tried (what's the sense in hurtin' my pride?)
> 
> I really can't stay (oh baby don't hold out)  
> But baby, it's cold outside

“So, who are you here for?”

Merlin looked up startled, he had been absorbed in his book and hadn’t noticed someone come in and sit beside him. He now wished he had noticed sooner, the man who sat in the chair next to him was gorgeous and so stupidly handsome. The man suddenly smirked, and Merlin blushed realizing that he had been staring, “Oh, um my friend.”

The handsome man raised an eyebrow, “A friend?” 

Merlin blushed again, “Just a friend. And you?”

The man sighed and leaned back in his chair, “I’m also here for my friend. He’s usually so levelheaded, but he was a little too enthusiastic in a bar today.”

Merlin nodded, “Same, funnily enough, my friend was a bit too eager to drink the eggnog and when he starts drinking...he doesn’t stop. And then he tends to say things that encourage bar brawls.”

The handsome man snorted, “Maybe we need new friends.”

Merlin smiled and brushed the cover of his book, “I don’t know, Gawain isn’t so bad once you get to know him.”

The handsome man hummed, “Lancelot is much the same.” He suddenly turned to Merlin, “My name is Arthur by the way, Arthur Pendragon.”

“Merlin Emrys,” he shook the man-Arthur’s-hand. 

“Merlin,” said Arthur with a slight smirk, “I look forward to getting to know you better.”


End file.
